


Untitled: Chase & Drake

by happilyappled



Series: Other works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase isn't staring at a student and examining his behavior, smiling to himself and wondering what surprises he will find in this exam; he really <i>isn't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Chase & Drake

**Author's Note:**

> For [you](http://g-gerard-d-w-way-y.tumblr.com/) <3

Chase in his classroom, grading papers from last week. He got a little late on them this week, with the whole poetry contest going on in the school's newspaper and unexpected problems with the Drama Club, which he supervises. He wants to hand them back in to the students tomorrow because they're long due, but if he goes home he will distract himself with whatever else, so he has to do this now.

He spent the last two hours in here, as he didn't have classes in the afternoon, but at least there's barely anything to distract him. Sure the kids make a lot of noise when they're in between classes and some of them have actually come to talk to him too, but it was only a five minutes break anyway. And now they're almost leaving for the day, so he doubts anyone will come here when this last period ends.

He looks down at the papers he's grading, realizing he took a break because he just finished one of them. The next one is… Drake's.

Chase smiles at his exam. It means this is the last one. He always saves Drake's papers, either exams or essays, for last because he knows he'll be surprised in some way. He always is. Drake never ceases to surprise him with his writing skills and his overall knowledge. He's the most brilliant kid Chase has ever lectured and, although a little shy, Drake will do great in the future if he takes advantage of the genius brain he actually has.

As he's smiling, he can hear the bell ringing, signaling the end of the class. He looks up from the last exam he has to grade and stares at the kids as they file out of class, rushing out of the school to get to the front gate. He watches the crowd moving quickly to the left, towards the front gate. The kids move chatting with each other, yelling about whatever plans they have for tonight, as it is Thursday. There is always something new to do in town on Thursday evenings. After they're gone, the hallways will be empty and quiet again, and that will be great. He will be able to focus again.

Suddenly, there's one face on the other side of the tiny window. It's Drake and his pale blue eyes. Chase gestures with one hand, inviting him in and he opens the door slowly, getting in. Drake walks in in his slightly tight jeans and dark blue t-shirt, his wavy black hair hanging just above his shoulders. He has a smile on his face which is rare, but it only makes Chase smile back at him truthfully, saying, "Hello, Drake. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Drake drops the smile after his reply, but his eyes don't lose any of their light. It's always there. Drake is a cheerful kid; he's only too shy to let it out, but Chase has looked into his eyes and has been able to see his true joyfulness. "Just saw you from outside and thought of saying goodbye, seeing I didn't have classes with you today."

"Oh, okay. I'm grading your class's exams, actually," Chase tells him, putting his arms over the mountain of papers on his desk. It's not that he wants to hide them from Drake, but he doesn't think it'd be fair to let him see them before everybody else.

"Are they any bad?" Drake asks with a little laugh. Chase shakes his head and blinks at this light sound. It's so rare to see Drake so relaxed and to hear him laughing, but Chase knows that he's been diagnosed with some pre-bipolar disorder and maybe his mood swings occur when he's tired or something. At least he's in a good mood now.

Chase has seen his bad moods and they're not very pretty. Drake becomes violent and he loses the shyness that characterizes him, but he's never been a really bad kid. He just can't control himself. He really can't and Chase, as well as every other teacher, understands that. Maybe the other students don't really understand, maybe they give Drake a hard time sometimes, but Chase knows he's capable of overcoming it. Or well, his usual self usually hides away, but that's better than fighting back and losing.

Anyway, Chase shouldn't be so surprised with only one laugh. Drake has always been pretty at ease with him, as they get along really well, despite being nothing more than teacher and student.

"You still have a lot of work to do?" Drake asks all of a sudden, a slight shade of red creeping up on his cheeks. It's adorable, but Chase tries not to smile at it. He can't really show the soft spot he's had for Drake since he realized how special this kid is. It's nothing big or worth to be worried about, it's pure and professional, but sometimes Chase has to remind himself that he can't really show any kind of affection towards a student. A minor one, at that.

"I only have one exam left, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm, my mom called? And she's still at the hospital, waiting for my grandmother to be called to see her doctor, and she thought you wouldn't mind giving me a ride? Since you've done that before and all…" Drake is speaking as if he's shying away, but he knows he doesn't have to be like this when he's with Chase. Drake knows he can be himself, he can make one of his sarcastic jokes, if he wants. Chase wouldn't mind.

He doesn't really have to think about it. There's only one exam left and he knows there won't be much to correct, as it's Drake and his exams are usually pretty spot-on, so he just picks up his bag from the floor and says, "Sure! Let me just get these back together in my bag and we can leave."

Drake smiles again, but it's shy now. He just rolls one hand around the strap of his backpack and waits while Chase gathers everything he needs and sorts out everything that he has on his desk. When it's all tidied up, he zips up his bag and puts the long strap over his shoulder and says, "Shall we?"

Drake only nods and it's almost sweet, if Chase was looking right through him. Which he isn't. He isn't staring at a student and examining his behavior, smiling to himself and wondering what surprises he will find in this exam; he really _isn't_.


End file.
